Forever running
by Unique Cullen o.O
Summary: Victoria is always running, but who from and why. what is her history with Carlisle, canon pairings, set after BD
1. the beggining

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, sadly, but I do own Victoria, Victor and Edward –not Cullen different Edward- **

My name is Victoria Everington or MulchinOck which ever I don't mind,

I am a vampire but I'm glad I am one to be truthful, I am thankful to Carlisle Cullen who saved me. You see my ex-husband abuse me, I was abused so much by him and his friends I was almost killed. For here is my story…

I was born in London in the 1640's my life was good, until he came along, the man who caused my death, his name was Victor Everington, sure he was nice at first, he met my parents and I got an arranged marriage. I was married to him at 19, young I know but that's the way things went back then, no women's rights, I joined the women's right's team shortly after my marriage, when Victor found out that's when the abuse started, he had put me under house arrest. I think I'll tell you my story from where his friends started to come round for dinner and drinks that might be easier…

It was a typical day in the house, I was cooking dinner for when Victor's friends cane round and he was nagging me about being a good wife and having children, when his friends knocked on the door at their normal time of 5pm, I was in the kitchen Victor was sat down reading his newspaper, "Oi Victoria go and answer the door, like you should do!" he yelled, I didn't want another beating like I got one this morning, so I swiftly walked over to the door and Victor followed, I had to put on a fake smile. For guests, the door opened and there were his vile friends as they filed in, one by one they stared at me, they knew I was abused because they had hit me too for no reason,

"Fall down the stairs again then Vicky, eh?" the vilest one of them all asked, I looked up at Victor and he poked me in the back and whispered to me,

"Answer him now or it's another beating," he whispered, I nodded,

"Eh didn't hear that dear," the others shouted,

"Yes I did fall down again" I had to speak up, the men started to laugh, at times like these I wish I had a child, so I shut the door and hurried back to the kitchen, on the floor I saw the evening newspaper on the floor and the headlines had surprised me, **'Carlisle Cullen, the 23 year old has disappeared on a vampire hunt."** Victor must of obviously of heard my gasp and the newspaper hit the floor because he was stood at the doorway yelling at me to pick the newspaper up, when I didn't he walked over to me and slapped me across the face with so much force I was knocked to the floor and I started to cry,

"GET UP OFF THE FLOOR AND GIVE ME THAT PAPER NOW!" Victor yelled I had to do as I was told now or I would be kicked in the stomach so I stood up and handed him the paper he looked at the headline and walked away back into the sitting room mumbling about me I thought I heard him say that I was pregnant because I'm getting bigger, I just forgot about everything and served up the dinner, I walked through to the sitting room to announce that the dinner was ready, once everyone had an empty plate I decided to speak up,

"Um, there is more dinner left if any of you would like me to dish up any seconds" I spoke timidly everyone looked at me and Victor leaned towards me,

"Why do you always leave food left over which happens to be enough for you then offer it to us?" he spoke, everyone else looked at me like he had a point, which he does,

"Well I just thought because you men need your strength you'll be wanting more food," I replied back, Victor stood up and walked over to me and raised his hand and I flinched everyone tried to hold laughs back when he sighed and lowered his hand I straightened up, he kneels down by my chair and put his hand on my stomach, and leaned over to whisper something to me,

"When you were still sleeping a month or so back I went to the doctors and asked him about some stuff and he came to the conclusion that you are pregnant and he also said that tomorrow we both have to go to the hospital to conform it," he gently whispered as he said that his friends leaned in to listen but I assumed that they didn't hear it. He stood up and walked up to the brandy room and his friends followed him when they were all gone I slowly stood up and started to clean the plates away and I saw that there was enough food there for me so I served it up and sat at the clean table, I heard some goodbyes and the men leaving and the Victor walked into the room and sat down next to me he put to fingers under my chin and he wiped a tear away and stood up, he held out his hand and I took it, he had helped me up I went to clean the still full plate away when he beat me to it,

"I clean it up, you go sit down" he spoke, I started to get confused, he was never nice to me, he never offered to clean up a plate. I just walked to the sitting room and sat down in my chair, Victor walked in and sat down next to me and spoke, "I give up on beating you, every time something happens, those men aren't going to come round no more, but different people, ok I'll lockup you go upstairs, hospital tomorrow." I stood up and walked upstairs not looking back, thinking about what will happen tomorrow.

**Yay first chapter ready I get quick reviews the next chapter will be up quicker that you can say "I am moving to forks and living my dreams"**


	2. The Volturi

**Feeling sick and writing-eugh-not good idea so don't try it, you want to throw up on the keyboard, but luckily I haven't… yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, I don't even own a cookie, but I do own Victoria, Victor and Edward –see least chappy for this new Edward- and thanks to my Beta who is helping me with my retarded spelling and grammar**

I woke up to looking up at Victor's angry face. I don't even know why I even fell in love with this guy, it must be his midnight blue eyes and his black hair and his perfect smile. When he saw I was awake he smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Wake up, it's Christmas!!" he jumped. I looked confused then he started to laugh. "No it's not. I'm glad your awake - I want to see those beautiful violet sapphire eyes you have." He spoke whilst grabbing my hands and trying to help me up. "I've got an outfit ready for you."

As he pulled me up and gently pushed me towards the screen so I can get changed. Once I was changed I walked downstairs, Victor grabbed my hand and we walked out and got into the waiting carriage, "Hospital please." Victor spoke.

"Yes sir." The coach driver said, the journey was quiet but the scenery was exquisite. After ten minutes we had arrived at the hospital and Victor had helped me out and we walked up to the check in counter.

"Hello we're the Everington's; we should have an appointment today." Victor spoke,

"Hmm, ah Mr and Mrs Everington, the doctor will be with you in a while, please sit down." The person behind the counter spoke, we sat down and then this doctor with really pale skin, sleek blonde hair and he looked like a god walked up to us and coughed,

"Mr and Mrs Everington, please follow me." He spoke, his voice sounded heavenly. We stood up and followed him into a room. After one hour of a lot of questions the Doctor came to the conclusion that I'm not pregnant, but all of Victor's imagination.

When we got home he shouted at and slapped me. After his rant the doorbell rang so being the woman I am, I opened it, and stood there was three people in black coats with the hood up and ten people in dark gray cloaks with the hood up, I recognised that all of them except for six were men, as they walked in the men nodded at me and the women stopped by me and waited for all of the men to disappear.

"Hello, I am Jane, and this is Sulpicia, Athenodora, Chelsea, Heidi and Renata, except from Sulpicia and Athenodora we are only part of the black hooded guy's guards." The smallest one spoke calmly shaking my hand, I realised it was cold as soon as our hands met.

"I'm Victoria, the only woman of the house." I spoke as I introduced myself, not wanting to be rude,

"You seem upset, what is the matter?" Sulpicia and Athenodora asked. I shook my head, no wanting to say that Victor is abusive.

Jane POV

As we left I turned to Aro and asked him why Victoria was upset, because he was the one who saw her past, "Master, why is she always in the shadows and upset,"

"For she is abused by Victor, we will go to see Carlisle Cullen to say that he will change her if she goes into hospital due to abuse." He spoke calmly through his teeth. After the visit to Carlisle we returned back to Italy.

VPOV (Victoria)

The pain, it is unbearable, my leg feels broken, once the guests left Victor started to beat me, he had broke my leg and walked out, I had managed to grab a stick and called a late carriage,

"Hospital please," I spoke after managing to get out of the door and n the carriage,

"Indeed madam" the driver said, once we arrived the driver had ran in and then came back out again with the same doctor that had I had spoken to earlier with Victor,

"Ah Mrs Everington, nice to see you again." He spoke as he lifted me out of the carriage and carried me into the hospital then put me down on one of the beds in the private rooms and left. He came back an hour later with some one else,

"Now Mrs, your leg does appear to be broken, how did you break it?" the other doctor asked,

"My husband stepped on it after slapping me so hard I fell," I replied, well I might as well let the truth out, once this had left my lips the two doctors looked at each other and nodded, the one that had asked the question had left leaving me with the doctor that carried me in, (**A/N in a dumber way, Carlisle is still in the room, nosey had left)**

"Um doctor what is your name?"

"Carlisle Cullen, now I have had permission to treat you away from the hospital so your husband doesn't come to you and abuse you even more ok." He spoke that's when it hit, this guy is meant to be dead, he had picked me up and carried me to a little house on the outskirts of town, once we were inside, he had bit my neck. The pain was worst than my leg was, I want to die, now…


	3. AN sorry

**I apologise for not updating in forever the reason is, school, coursework, GCSEs and my computer being completely stupid and losing all my fanfics, also my amazing Beta also being busy. If you have any ideas for new chapts please please, PM me.**

**Unique Cullen o.O**

**LOTZA LOVEZ!!**


End file.
